


Yamaguchi Tadashi's Pokémon adventure

by yeeeey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, i did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeeey/pseuds/yeeeey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi, age 16. Today was the first day of his new adventure. He was finally fulfilling his dream of becoming a true Pokémon Master! (or at least install Pokémon Go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi Tadashi's Pokémon adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoy this silly thing, and please warn me if you see any mistakes!

Yamaguchi Tadashi, age 16. Today was the first day of his new adventure. He was finally fulfilling his dream of becoming a true Pokémon Master! (or at least install Pokémon Go)

He was soundly sleeping when a message notification woke him up. At first he was surprised by it. Who could be texting him at 6 am on a Saturday? Then he saw the sender's name and was astonish. Why would Tsukki text him at those hours in the morning? Was everything all right? Maybe something had happen to the taller boy? Should Tadashi go to his house?

Or maybe he should just read the text before jumping into conclusions, he though. So, with shaky hands, he unlocked the phone and open said text. His mind was running a mile per minute imagining all possible scenarios, but the strange right one hadn't came.

The text was a simple "it's out". The freckled boy didn't have to think much about it. There was only one possibility: Pokémon Go was finally out in Japan. They could finally became true Pokémon Masters!

Tadashi quickly replied with a "on my way" before putting on some random clothes, eating a fruit yoghurt and quietly leaving his house, leaving a note on the entrance explaining that he was with Tsukishima. As expected, the taller boy was already in front of his house with his headphones on waiting for the game to finish it's installation when Yamaguchi arrived.

-Took you long enough - said Tsukki with his typical stoic expression - My game it's almost ready to go.

-Sorry Tsukki - answered Tadashi with a sheepish smile - I still haven't downloaded mine.

The conversation stopped for a bit while the shorter boy expectantly waited for his game. And, though his was ready, Tsukki waited too without opening the app.

-IT'S READY! - yelled Yamaguchi as soon as his shortcut showed up on the phone's main screen - WE'RE BECOMING POKÉMON MASTERS!

-Yeah, we are Yams - say Tsukki with a small smile on his face. After all, how could he keep his expressionless face when his best friend/crush since they were 12 was being so cute?

And as Kei tried to keep Tadashi's adorableness out of his mind, they both opened the game.

-Damn, hello professor - say Tsukishima jokingly - I didn't remember professor Oak being this good looking.

-That's because this isn't Oak, Tsukki - laughed Yamaguchi, ignoring the pang of jealousy that came with his "friend"'s comment - It's professor Willow. But I agree, I'd run errands for him at any time.

"You can't be serious right now. Am I really jealous of a freaking animated professor? This is ridiculous. Maybe if I start wearing those shorts with socks underneath.. Jeez, I'm being so pathetic right now" thought Tadashi, while mentally face palming.

-Shut up Yamaguchi - replied Tsukishima with a hint of a frown. Could it be that.. Tsukki didn't appreciate his shorter friend's remarks either? That though alone made Tadashi smile brightly while going trough the professor's speech.

-Aww, neither Yamaguchi nor Tadashi are available nicknames. - complained the freckled boy.

-Tsukki is free, - responded his friend - Why don't you try "Yamallama"? That must be unused.

-You're right, - laughed Yamaguchi while typing Tsukki's silly nickname with a slight blush on his face - Well, it's now my name! While we're on this adventure, you must call me Yamallama!

-I didn't sign up for this, - answered Tsukki, who was also laughing - Why did I even speak Yamag.., I mean, Yamallama?

Both boys stood there laughing for a while, the two of them with a light pink dusting their faces, before keep going with creating their characters. They were ready in no time and immediately started the adventure.

-What? We have to catch the starter pokémon? Won't professor hottie give it to us in a ball? - asked Kei with a smirk. In the end, Yamallama after wasting many pokeballs and Tsukki on his first try, caught respectively a Squirtle and a Charmander.

-THIS IS SO COOL - yelled Yamaguchi, with the same enthusiasm as before - LET'S GO FIND MORE POKÉMON!

-There's a pokestop in the natural history museum, we could go there and catch any Pokémon that show up nearby. - suggested Tsukki. Yamallama immediately agreed and the two went on their first quest. 

-We should probably travel across the land - commented Tsukishima.

-Yeah to search far and wide. - continued Yamaguchi.

-For Pokémon to understand.. - went on Kei, keeping a casual tone of voice.

-The power that's inSIIIIIIIIDE - finished Tadashi, now singing very off-key from the bottom of his lungs.

After the tall boy's final note, both boys had to interrupt their quest due to a terrible laugh attack. But both recovered soon enough and kept going, only starting to laugh lightly sometimes during the rest of the trip.

They had caught some pokémon and were talking lightly when Yamaguchi spotted on his phone a Jolteon just by the other side of the street. He was running to the other side when he noticed a car at the end of the street getting closer at full speed. His body immediately froze and the boy just stood there, watching the car come.

-TADASHI! - yelled Tsukki, while going in his direction. He strongly out his arms around the other boy and pulled Yamaguchi in his direction, quickly taking both boys to the side walk. - WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST RUN INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! - he kept screaming, without letting go of the smaller boy. - ARE YOU INSANE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!

-So-sorry Tsukki. I just. I saw the Jolteon and. I didn't see the car and. Then the car was there and. I was going to die. - mumbled the other boy, still in shock.

Kei breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. "He's okay" he kept thinking "He didn't get hurt and he's okay".

-You really have to pay attention - said Tsukishima with a much calmer voice, still without removing his arms from his best friend's chest - it might be early but there are already people driving around.

-Yes Tsukki, I'm sorry. - replied Yamaguchi, still to in shock to notice the taller boy's arms around him.

-It's alright. You didn't get hurt and that's what matters. - continued Kei, slowly letting go of the other boy. - Now, let's SAFELY cross the road and get that Jolteon. 

Tsukki looked at both sides of the street, grabbed Yama's hand and went to the other side to catch the damn Jolteon. When they did, both boys decided that they should finish their quest and just go to the museum some other time. When they were about to cross the road again, Kei got ahold of Tadashi's hand again, but this time he didn't let go.

Not after reaching the side walk, not ever again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope it wasn't too bad ^-^


End file.
